Marauder Song Drabbles
by love from elysium
Summary: This is a collection of important moments in the marauders lives written with the inspiration of songs. They have to learn to cope with the war, relationships, decisions and death. SUBSTANCE ABUSE. Please read and review!
1. James: A Reason

**Just so you know how these drabbles are written or if you want to try this yourself, feel welcome to do so. What I did is I put my i-pod on shuffle and sat down with a pad of paper and a pencil. I listened to the first 30 seconds or so of the first three songs. Then, the song that gives me the best idea I listen to the whole thing, trying to compose a short story if you can even call it that. Lastly, I play the song one more time during which I write the drabble. I think once or twice I cheated went a little past the length of the song.**

**Okay then, first up is drabble written to the song "Will the Future Blame Us?" about James after his parents have both just been murdered by the death eaters. He's been very brave through out the war so far but now he's at his cracking point. His hand has been left dangling as he reaches out to grasp something solid; answers and more importantly, reasons. The lyrics that were the inspiration for this drabble are after it. Lines that are "bolded" are the main source of inspiration, if you care.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the "Harry Potter" series or "Will the Future Blame Us?". But seriously, are you really that thick to believe that I did?**

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, REVIEW IF YOU CAN SPARE 30 SECONDS :)**

Song: Will The Future Blame Us?  
Artist: Our Lady Peace

Album: Healthy in Paranoid Times

James pounded his fists against the wall, angry tears pouring down his face. He walked in circles in the room, his insides screaming. This feeling, he couldn't express it or filter it. He couldn't dilute it or direct it. It consumed his very being like a fire sent from hell burning through his straw soul. He'd never noticed the ceilings were so low.

This war.

He couldn't cope.

He needed explanations.

He needed_ a reason_.

They were dead. His parents were dead.

Are you disappointed?  
**And have we destroyed it I  
But I've been stumbling down this long and winding road  
And these times are changing  
And it's complicated I  
Well I don't wanna know**

And I ....  
Don't ask why anymore  
And I ...  
Don't ask why anymore, anymore

And is it getting better?  
Can we live forever I  
**And I'm not sure what the hell we're fighting for**  
And does the money make us?  
And will the future blame us I  
Oh I don't wanna know

And I ...  
Don't ask why anymore  
And I ...  
Don't ask why anymore, anymore

**When you're tired and alone  
And you feel like letting go**  
Come home

When you can't take anymore  
When you're beat up and ignored  
Come home

The sun's inside a hole  
The faster you don't know  
A long, long way from home  
**There are things you need to know  
The answers leave you cold  
You're a long, long way from home**  
And the summers coming back  
And it brings a second chance  
**If you're not part of this  
Then I don't wanna know ...  
**  
And I ...  
Don't ask why anymore  
And I ...  
Don't ask why anymore, anymore

When you're tired and alone  
And you feel like letting go  
Come home  
**Oh when you can't take anymore  
When you're beat up and ignored**  
Come home  
I'm coming home

Well there it is hope you enjoyed it. ** Please remember to review, it would make my day**. I'll update soon.


	2. Reamus: Stuck

**Hey there again, here's the second instalment in this series of drabbles. I wrote this one about Reamus not feeling like he has the strength to move on after the death of his parents. He's in front of their graves in denial, disbelief anything but acceptance. Alex (oc) has to pretend for Reamus's that she not as scared as she feels. But, he won't let her in. He won't take the help he desperatly needs. Like last time, the lyrics that were the inspiration for this drabble are after it. Lines that are "bolded" are the main source of inspiration, if you care.**

**Disclaimer: I siriusly don't own the Harry Potter series or "Suck in a Moment You Can't Get Out Of"**

**I'M NOT TOO PROUD TO BEG FOR REVIEWS SO PLEASE, PLEASE, DO TAKE THE TIME TO DO SO :)**

Song: Suck in a Moment You Can't Get Out Of

Artist: U2

Album: All That You Can't Leave Behind

Reamus knealt in the snow in front of his parents graves. Water was soaking though the knees of his jeans. He was stuck there. He couldn't move on from this.

"Reamus," She put her mitten enclosed hand on his shoulder.

"No, Alex, just leave it,"

"Reamus this can't go on. You have to move on or-"

"Don't," His words were so heavy they seemed to drop out of his mouth leaving prints in the snow, "Don't say that later will be better. You don't understand. You don't know _anything_ about this."

I'm not afraid of anything in this world There's nothing you can throw at me that I haven't already heard I'm just trying to find a decent melody A song that I can sing in my own company I never thought you were a fool But darling, look at you You gotta stand up straight, carry your own weight These tears are going nowhere, baby _You've got to get yourself together_ _You've got stuck in a moment and now you can't get out of it_ _Don't say that later will be better now you're stuck in a moment_ _And you can't get out of it _ _I will not forsake, the colors that you bring_ But the nights you filled with fireworks They left you with nothing I am still enchanted by the light you brought to me I listen through your ears, and through your eyes I can see _And you are such a fool_ _To worry like you do_ _I know it's tough, and you can never get enough_ _Of what you don't really need now ... my oh my _ You've got to get yourself together You've got stuck in a moment and you can't get out of it Oh love look at you now You've got yourself stuck in a moment and you can't get out of it I was unconscious, half asleep _The water is warm till you discover how deep_ _I wasn't jumping for me it was a fall_ _It's a long way down to nothing at all _ You've got to get yourself together You've got stuck in a moment and you can't get out of it Don't say that later will be better now You're stuck in a moment and you can't get out of it And if the night runs over And if the day won't last And if our way should falter Along the stony pass And if the night runs over And if the day won't last And if your way should falter Along the stony pass _It's just a moment_ _This time will pass _

**Hope you enjoyed it please review!**

**~**


	3. Sirius: Youth is a Lie

**Hello again! Well here it is, the third drabble. I like this one because I have such a clear picture in my head of what it would be like. Not to mention I love Sirius. So this one's mainly about how Sirius will miss Hogwarts for a very different reason than the other marauders. He has no true family, no true home. Hogwarts filled that missing link for him and now that he has to leave the school that link is being ripped back out and Sirius doesn't know how he's going to fill the hole again. The lyrics that were the inspiration for this drabble are after it. Lines that are "bolded" are the main source of inspiration, if you care.**

**Disclaimer: I'm Sirius when I say I don't own the Harry Potter series or "iViva La Gloria!".**

**Reviews are what keep me writing so please review!**

Song: iViva La Gloria!

Artist: Green Day

Album: 21st Century Breakdown

It was late as the four marauders sat together on the roof of the Griffindor Tower. Though it was June the night was chilly, the quarter moon reflected in the Great Lake. It looked like a picture from twisted and dampened fairy tale but beautiful all the same.

Peter sighed, "Our Last night at Hogwarts,"

"What are we going to do without this place?" Reamus whispered.

"So many good, good times we've had here," James said in a hushed tone.

Sirius, though, was silent. In the darkness the other marauders failed to notice the tears that had stained his cheeks.

_Viva la Gloria and remember the good times. Were off to join the war._

Hey Gloria  
Are you standing close to the edge?  
Lookout to the setting sun  
The brink of your vision  
_Eternal youth is  
A landscape of the lie_

_The cracks of my skin can prove  
As the years will testify  
Say your prayers and light a fire  
We're going to start a war_  
Your slogan's a gun for hire  
It's what we waited for

Hey Gloria,

_This is why we're on the edge  
The fight of our lives been drawn to  
__This undying love._

Gloria, Viva La Gloria  
You blast your name  
In graffiti on the walls  
Falling through broken glass that's  
Slashing through your spirit  
I can hear it like a jilted crowd

Gloria, where are you Gloria  
_You found a home  
In all your scars and ammunition  
You made your bed in salad days  
Amongst the ruin  
Ashes to ashes of our youth  
_  
She smashed her knuckles into winter  
As autumns wind fades into black  
She is the saint on all the sinners  
The one that's fallen through the cracks  
So don't put away your burning light

Gloria, where are you Gloria  
Don't lose your faith  
To your lost naivete  
Weather the storm and don't look  
Back on last November  
When your banners were burning down

Gloria, viva la Gloria  
Send me your amnesty down  
To the broken hearted  
Bring us the season  
That we always will remember  
Don't let the bonfires go out

So Gloria,  
Send out your message of the light  
That shadows in the night.  
Gloria, where's your undying love?  
Tell me the story of your life

**Hope you liked it and please review even if you thought it was the most horrible thing you've ever read.**


	4. Peter: The Puppetmaster

**Hey readers this chapter isn't exactly uplifting or cheerful (not that any of the chapters have been) so pull out your Harry Potters books and read your favourite part when you're done reading this. Anyway this one's about Peter relising what a mess he's made of his life. He had everything worked out for him, best friends who loved him and looked out for him but he through it all away with one decision made out of cowardice. As always, the lyrics that were the inspiration for this drabble are after it. Lines that are "bolded" are the main source of inspiration, if you care.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter series or "The End", siriusly.**

**I love reviews and respond to all of them so keep them coming please. Thanks guys your the best, love you all!**

Song: The End

Artist: My Chemical Romance

Album: Welcome To the Black Parade

Peter took a swig from the bottle of fire whiskey.

How he hated these four walls.

He swallowed and put the bottle to his lips again.

He was disgusted this what he'd done, who he'd become.

Another gulp.

He didn't _know_ who he'd become. His first decision towards the dark lord had been his last decision at all. After that everything was decided for him.

A fourth sip from the bottle.

Murder after murder.

Another slurp.

Lie after lie.

He tipped back the bottle, a few more spoonfuls of liquid made it's way to his mouth. A few cups made it's way down his shirt.

He was a puppet.

The bottle slipped through his trembling fingers and shattered on the floor.

Now come one, come all to this tragic affair  
Wipe off that makeup - What's in his despair?  
So throw on the black dress  
Mix in with the lot  
_You might wake up and notice you're someone you're not  
_  
_If you look in the mirror and don't like what you see  
You can find out first-hand what it's like to me  
So gather 'round piggies and kiss this goodbye  
I'd encourage your smiles  
I'll expect you won't cry_

Another contusion, my funeral jag  
Here's my resignation, I'll serve it in drag  
You've got front row seats to the penitence ball  
When I grow up I want to be nothing at all!  
I said

YEAH! YEAH! I SAID-YEAH! YEAH!

C'mon C'mon C'mon I said  
Save Me!  
Get me the hell out of here  
Save Me!  
Too young to die and my dear  
You Can't!  
If you can hear me just walk away and  
Take Me!

**Well there's another one for ya. Hope you liked it. Do you think it was too depressing? Please review and let me know what you think- good or bad.**


	5. James: Not Enough

**This one makes me feel so bad for James. Lily, at least realizes what a selfish brat she's been to hide her feelings for James. James doesn't have any pride when it comes to Lily but she sure knows how to hurt him. Enjoy and please review! Oh, one last thing the lines of inspiration in the lyrics below are in bold.**

**This chapter is for the wonderful AmazionWarriorPrincess**

**Disclaimer: C'on guys, I'm sirius, I don't own Harry Potter or "Brave New World"**

Song: Brave New World

Artist: Hedley

Album: Famous Last Words

"But why, James?"

"Why? You want to know why, Lily? Because I_ love_ you. It's always been you. I don't see other girls the way I see you. But you're so mean. You've crushed me so many times in so many different ways. And I'm tried of getting up off the floor and trying to find another way to shut it all out.

"I may love you, Lily, but I'm done, I can't take this anymore."

"I'm sorry, James, I never knew-"

"Sorry's not enough, Evans,"

James walked out of the room.

**Hello, I love you  
Won't you tell me your name?  
Hello, I need you, like a bullet to my brain  
It seems I'm never breaking free  
While you sit and watch me bleed  
When the night falls there's nowhere to go**_  
_  
I won't let you in let you see me cry.  
I can't give you that satisfaction this time  
**Do you really get what you need  
Beating the hell out of me?  
I'm so tired of getting up off the floor  
I won't take this anymore.**  
I won't take this anymore.

**So low, but still breathing  
Funny how you show you care**  
Is hell still beneath me?  
Or am I already there?  
It seems I'm never breaking free  
While you sit and watch me bleed  
When the night falls there's no where to go

I won't let you in let you see me cry.  
I can't give you that satisfaction this time  
Do you really get what you need  
Beating the hell out of me?  
I'm so tired of getting up off the floor  
I won't take this anymore.

**All that's left in this brave new world  
Is ticking clocks and dancing girls  
And broken hearts to find another way to shut it all out.  
Take some time in life to see  
This point of view from on your knees  
Electric hearts will play a song you've heard a thousand times**  
A thousand times...

I won't let you, won't let you see me cry.  
I can't give you that satisfaction this time  
And do you really get what you need  
Beating the hell out of me?  
You're never gonna spread your disease  
So take your hands off of me  
I'm so tired of getting up off the floor  
I won't take this anymore  
I won't take this anymore

**And that's a wrap! More chapters are coming soon, if you guys review!**


	6. Lily: Feeling

**Well folks, this one's pretty self-explanitory, so, enjoy! Oh, and like always the lyrics will be posted after the drabble. Lines of inspiration will be in bold (or italics cause sometimes the site changes it over, though I've not a clue why).**

**Disclaimer: Siriusly, I don't own Harry Potter or "The Call"**

**This chapter is for AmazionWarriorPrincess!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

Song: The Call

Artist: Regina Spector

Album: Narnia Soundtrack (yeah, i know that's kind of weird)

It started with that stupid Potter grin. Or maybe it was that arrogant "Hey, Evans". Whatever it was it started building up inside of me. Every smart-ass remark, every sarcastic wink kindled the fire. But, now it's blazing inside of me and, I'll admit it, I'm in love with that stupid, klutzy, annoying, smart-alec, arrogant toe rag; James Potter. Somehow, with him, I feel like I could survive this war.

**It started out as a feeling  
Which then grew into a hope  
Which then turned into a quiet thought  
Which then turned into a quiet word**  
'Til it was a battle cry

And then that word grew louder and louder

I'll come back  
When you call me  
No need to say goodbye

**Just because everything's changing  
Doesn't mean it's never  
Been this way before**

All you can do is try to know  
Who your friends are  
As you head off to the war

Pick a star on the dark horizon  
And follow the light

You'll come back  
When it's over  
No need to say good bye

You'll come back  
When it's over  
No need to say good bye

Now we're back to the beginning  
It's just a feeling and no one knows yet  
But just because they can't feel it too  
Doesn't mean that you have to forget

Let your memories grow stronger and stronger  
'Til they're before your eyes

You'll come back  
When they call you  
No need to say good bye

You'll come back  
When they call you  
No need to say good bye

**Hoped you guys liked it! I know it was short but the next chapter's longer. You all know what I'm about to say but I'll say it anyway. PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW IT MAKES ME UPDATE FASTER! Thanks !**

**~**


	7. Severus: Mistakes

**DISCLAIMER: I SIRIUSLY DON'T OWN THE HARRY POTTER SERIES.**

**This one is about Severus talking to Lily for the last time. He as always had an excuse for every mistake. But now that he's in the dark lords clutches he can no longer hold on to the hope of trying to restore the friendship they once had.**

**It's dedicated to LilyAndJamesAreForever for being great and giving amazing advice! I promise she will love Lily/Sev after reading this.**

**I salute you long lost sister! **

Song: Read My Mind

Artist: The Killers

Album: Sam's Town

She stands there facing me, hands on her hips, eyes narrowed expectantly.

She waiting for me to talk, maybe give some feeble explanation that we both know I don't have.

I try to think of something to say to her. Something. Anything. But I can't.

It's like the whole world around her is a blur.

Only she's in focus.

I'm feeling light-headed.

My palms palms are damps.

I try to dry them on my jeans, but I can't.

Still nothing to say, there never is, never really has been.

She's getting impatient.

Annoyed, too, maybe.

Or maybe not, just impatient.

I wonder how long she'll wait.

Before she leaves.

Before she realizes I have nothing to tell her.

No excuses this time.

I'm startled when she sighs.

"Come on, Severus, what's it going to be?"

**THE IMPORTANT LYRICS**

**On the corner of main street  
Just tryin' to keep it in line  
You say you wanna move on and  
You say I'm falling behind**

**I never really gave up on  
Breakin' out of this two-star town  
I got the green light  
I got a little fight  
I'm gonna turn this thing around**

**The good old days, the honest man;  
The restless heart, the Promised Land  
A subtle kiss that no one sees;  
A broken wrist and a big trapeze  
**  
**'Cause I don't shine if you don't shine  
Before you go, can you read my mind?**

I**t's funny how you just break down  
Waitin' on some sign**

**The teenage queen, the loaded gun;  
The drop dead dream, the Chosen One  
A southern drawl, a world unseen;  
A city wall and a trampoline**

**Slippin' in my faith until I fall  
You never returned that call  
Woman, open the door, don't let it sting  
I wanna breathe that fire again**

**The stars are blazing like rebel diamonds cut out of the sun  
When you read my mind **

HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT! PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU HAVE THE CHANCE :)

Signing out,


End file.
